1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support devices for stage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Movies and television shows are an undeniable part of popular culture. To maintain a supply of movies and television shows for the public, many movies and television shows are made each year. At the heart of a movie or television show are images. To capture images that meet the often strict requirements of producers, directors and cinematographers, proper lighting may be used on the contents of a scene, whether the scene is of actors, animals, a set, and others. To achieve desirable images, lights of various kinds, grip equipment and other apparatus are set up to obtain an appropriate lighting effect.